The liquid crystal display device is configured with a liquid crystal display element interposed between a pair of glass substrates or the like, makes the best of features, for example, a thin type, a light weight and low power consumption, and is used for mobile application, various monitors, televisions and the like which are indispensable to daily life or business. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is widely employed for usage of electronic books, picture frames, IA (industrial equipment), PC (personal computer), tablet PCs, smartphones and the like.
The liquid crystal display device is generally configured by bonding a pair of substrates including a pixel electrode, an alignment film and the like formed thereon to each other with use of a thermohardening or UV (ultraviolet) hardening sealing material or the like. Moreover, there is executed a method of disposing a bead spacer having a predetermined diameter between a pair of opposed substrates or forming a plurality of columnar spacers between the substrates in order to hold a gap between the substrates and to make the gap uniform.
Referring to the bead spacer, there is caused a problem in that minute bright spots are caused by bead condensation on a pixel electrode, damage caused by a bead is generated through a vibration and a light leakage occurs, resulting in deterioration in image quality. Consequently, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device capable of remedying the failures occurring due to the bead spacer on a pixel electrode by disposing the bead spacer on a signal line in a longitudinal direction and/or a signal line in a transverse direction on the substrate through an ink-jet method (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Referring to a columnar spacer including colored layers superimposed thereon, a sufficient overlapping part of the colored layers cannot be obtained because of a problem of exposure precision or the like in some cases. An overlapping area of the column is varied. For this reason, a variation in a column strength occurs so that there is caused a problem in that gap unevenness is caused. Consequently, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device capable of maintaining a spacer area to be reduced while sufficiently ensuring a column strength by disposing a first layer laminated on a substrate and a second layer on the first layer to intersect as seen in a plan view (for example, see Patent Literature 2).